ARTIFICIAL HEART
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: el fic es dedicado a KOZUUE, por favor, este fic es para los que tienen deseos de experimentar algo nuevo y fuera de lo común...  "cuando era pequeña, no queria estar con nadie mas que con mi hermano, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que contigo yo-
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic esta vasado en varias canciones de vocaloid que me gustan, en especial **

_Like you, i love you (su-su-su-suki, daisuki) de kagamine rin_

_Imitator de kagamine len (mi amor platónico y clon :b)_

**SE LOS ENCARGO!, ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN, HAY MAS CANCIONES MAS, PERO LA IDEA FUE MI ASIQUE (^^) ¡NO FUE COPIA TOTAL!**

**^3^-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-^3^**

- _a…androido – _ _esta soy yo, mi voz retumba en esta pequeña caja que me mantiene lejos de lo que es el mundo real…_

- **androide… - **_y ese eres tú, mi maestro y mentor, que me cuida y protege, que me enseña la belleza del mundo aunque sea de vez en cuando; cuando las luces se encienden._

- _a…androi….androide – _repetí formando una mueca en mi rostro, lo que; según lo que me has enseñado, se llama "sonrisa".

Y espero, espero a ver tu reacción, la cual es justo lo que necesitaba para guardar en mi memoria; tu igual sonreías, a tu manera, sonreías.

- **bien, Haruna… - **

Mi nombre, ese es; Haruna. Soy un adorno descargado de internet, eso soy… ó al menos eso me hicieron creer desde que me instalaron; mi antiguo dueño me elimino, pero al parecer, se le olvido respaldar mi información original; y ahora, lo único que sé es mi nombre.

No conozco mas, y aunque sé que mi maestro sabe quién era ese antiguo dueño; a él le molesta hablar de ello, no sé por qué…

- _¿p…podremos jugar una vez más antes de ir a dormir?_ – me esfuerzo en sonar lo más humana posible; desde aquel día en el que me defendiste, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Mi disco duró se sobrecalentaba y tu no habías dormido en lo absoluto durante 3 días enteros solo por ver cómo estaban reaccionando el sinnúmero de antivirus que me habías descargado; solo por mi…(suspiro)….Amo, ¿Cuál sería la razón por la cual lo has hecho?...

Este pensamiento, este fuerte choque de datos; ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?.

No soy normal, mi cabello es color azul y según las fotos que tienes almacenadas en mi base de datos, las chicas normales tienen el cabello castaño, rubio, pelirrojo; pero jamás azul…

Es irónico, me siento humana, pero sigo siendo un archivo descargado; ¡ah!, ¿Por qué me duele?...

Tengo un cuerpo idéntico a los de ustedes, entonces, ¿Por qué no siento frio?, ¿me pregunto que es ese "calor" del que a veces escucho que te quejas enfrente del monitor?, ¿Por qué aunque me corte ó golpeé contra una página entreabierta ó con el apuntador, no sale sangre?; mi voz esta creada en base a las cuerdas vocales humanas, pero aun así, suena entrecortada, ro-robótica…

Porque cada vez que me miras siento que mis mejillas creadas en base de ceros y unos se sobrecalientan… ¿será porque me ah entrado un nuevo virus?.

¿Debería de informarte?, pero…te causaría molestias, estas en periodo de exámenes; ya te eh retrasado bastante con otra de mis preguntas sin sentido sobre palabras que no entiendo….pero es que….!quiero aprender a hablar!.

"Querer", esa palabra me la explicaste un día, el día que te encontré mirando una foto de un marco que tenias enzima del escritorio; eras tú abrazado de una chica; por el brillo del cristal no había podido distinguirla, pero es que te veías tan feliz junto a ella, que me había entrado curiosidad por saber el por qué de tú alegría; me habías dicho "yo la quería, es por eso que estaba tan contento…..¿qué que es querer?, bueno, querer es cuando una persona siente un fuerte sentimiento en el pecho, algo que te golpea, ¿Cómo decirlo?, como si millones de corrientes te pasaran atreves de todo el cuerpo; es algo que simplemente tienes que sentir y sacarlo a flote…" y dicho esto, volviste a mirar la foto; pero algo era diferente, tus ojos se habían opacado, luego me miraste y volviste a sonreír; tomaste el control del mouse y me habías pedido ayuda para buscar algunos datos, dándome por entendido, que tenias un trabajo urgente que entregar para el día siguiente.

- **no podemos, Haruna. Tengo que entregar un ensayo para mañana del funcionamiento mecánico del corazón; debo de hacerlo para que me den permiso… - **finalizaste con ese semblante serio que siempre ponías cuando estabas concentrado.

- ¿permiso?, ¿maestro necesita permiso para algo? – se me había olvidado, mi maestro posee un doctorado, aunque no estoy segura de que, nunca me quiere decir, siempre cambia de tema…

Ahora sé lo que tengo; según lo que me enseñaste unos días después de eso, se llamaba "sentimiento" a la raíz de esa sensación, asique, siendo yo un programa de computadora, puedo sentir… que feliz que estoy; ahora sé que puedo llamarlo así a lo que siento…

Pero…

¿Cómo decírtelo sin que suene extraño?...no podre….nunca lo hare…no debo; no sería coherente, además de que te haría daño, y quizás me borrarías….sé que no eres ese tipo de persona, pero aun así; tengo miedo…esa sensación que tengo cuando las luces se apagan; de que algo saldrá mal y que ya no volveré a despertar….me aterra…

- p…por favor, maestro. No se v…vaya – me detuve, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, el es libre, y yo debo de servirle sin causarle problema; así debo de permanecer….

- **Haruna…-** me nombraste una vez mas, y yo sentí como mis mejillas se sobrecalentaban de nuevo; estabas impresionado por mi reacción, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue entrar en pánico; guarde el archivo que habíamos hecho juntos y con la misma apague el modem - **¿Qué estas…., ¡Harun-**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Espero y les haya gustado, es un fic largo aunque no lo parezca ^^**

**Les dejo esto por ahora, este fic se lo dedico a KOZUUE, una autora muy buena XD**

**Cuídense mucho y esperen el siguiente capitulo así como el de la serie ADOLESCENCIA OwO**

**gracias por sus reviews ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí volví, lamento la tardanza, ya arregle mi laptop y aquí me tienes ^^; ne, ne,

Este fic es dedicado a KOZUUE, una autora muy buena a mi parecer -.- ( ¿Qué se le puede hacer? A algunas personas no les puede gustar lo mismo y no quiero que piensen que impongo lo que pienso ^^¿)

Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo; en este podrían relacionar varias canciones del grupo VOCALOID, la verdad es que no me eh fijado mucho en que canciones seleccionar para este capítulo, pero, no se preocupen, daré mi mejor esfuerzo ^^; por ahora, ¡disfruten por favor!.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_windows se está iniciando – _

Ese debías de ser tú, mi maestro, pero; _mi corazón se acelero_, ¿será posible que estés tranquilo después de lo que hice hace 2 días?; habías intentado encender el modem desesperadamente durante toda la tarde, pero yo no había querido encender; me habías pedido que por favor encendiera por lo menos la pantalla para poder observar mi condición…querías saber si me había entrado un virus o alguien me había formateado algo; tenias miedo de que me sucediera algo.

… lo sabía, estabas preocupado por mi…

¿Por qué…?, mi querido maestro, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu preocupación?; soy tan inservible y poco estable que podrías simplemente borrarme y no sentirías alguna falta por mi poca utilidad.

- _**Haruna…- **_

Levante mi cabeza al escuchar tu voz, y rápidamente me escondí detrás de los montones de archivos "Word" que hacíamos juntos; pensando que estarías molesto conmigo, decidí permanecer callada tras dichos documentos.

- _**Haruna, no sé qué te pasa, pero sea lo que sea; dímelo, no quiero que te pase na- **_de repente callaste, tus mejillas se habían puesto rojas y habías apartado la vista de mí; desde ahí lo comprendí, tú estabas intentando decirme que querías una respuesta: "_dímelo"_, era una orden; y yo debía de obedecer.

Salí de mi "escondite", y mientras sentía que mi cara se sobrecalentaba de nuevo como en la otra ocasión, un fuerte dolor me oprimió el pecho, _¡ah!, ¿Qué es esto que siento?, me duele mucho_….¡p-pero debía de contestar a tu orden!.

- _M…maestro, ultima…mente eh sentido al_- apreté mis manos en mi pecho, de verdad que dolía; ¿Por qué dolía tanto?.

Tú me miraste en ese estado tan frágil y preocupándote te levantaste de tu lugar, me llamabas repetidamente, pero no respondía; sabía que no debía de interrumpir en tu trabajo, y según la agenda del ordenador, tenias una junta dentro de 1 hora, no debía de molestarte…

Respire hondo, y manteniéndome tranquila, decidí sacarlo de golpe, quizás si te explicaba pronto, podrías concentrarte para tu junta…

- maestro, a Ha…Haruna le- no podía, no debía y sobre todo, no lograba pronunciarlo; aun queriéndolo, no podía. Pero tenía que hacerlo; me lo habías ordenado – maes…tro, Haruna, a Haruna le-

Te acercaste al monitor, posando tus ojos azules sobre mí, me sentía diminuta, no sabia por qué me había puesto más nerviosa; y ese calor en mis mejillas había logrado hacer que mis ojos se entrecerraran, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis manos no dejaban de presionar mi pecho.

- A…amo, Haruna lo…- sentí la necesidad, algo que nunca había experimentado; de posar mis manos sobre la pantalla, necesitaba estar junto a ti… quie-

- ¡GENDA! – de repente un fuerte golpe me devolvió a la realidad; se trataba de una persona nueva para mi, esta estaba enfrente de nosotros, con las mejillas igualmente rojas y parecía agitado; ja-jadeaba, esa era una palabra que habías buscado para mí un día de lluvia cuando estabas enfermo y con fiebre sobre el futon; no parabas de hacer ese extraño sonido que salía por tu boca…

El chico parecía de tu edad, tenía el cabello plateado, casi color perla, tenía los ojos rojos y la tez era morena; me alegre, ¡no era la única de cabello extraño! , los ojos me parecían haberlos visto en otra persona también, ¡ah!, ya recuerdo, tenias una foto de un chico castaño guardada en mi disco duro, tenía un peinado extraño pero igual era de ojos rojos…

- _**¡S…Sakuma! – **_te exaltaste, y tomando de repente una sabana me cubriste; lo que no funciono ya que se notaba que la laptop aun estaba encendida, además de que, no habías logrado cubrir bien la pantalla por el poco tiempo que habías tenido con la entrada inesperada del chico.

Este me señalaba como si de un fenómeno se estuviese hablando y sin decir nada, grito.

- ¡HA…HARUNA! - ¿Qué?, ¿el igual me conoce?, ¿de dónde?,¿ cuándo?; no recuerdo haberle visto nunca, ese tal Sakuma debía de estar confundido, solo soy un dispositivo de computadora.

Te levantaste y le tapaste la boca, susurrándole algo al oído y tan pronto como te habías alejado, habías vuelto a sentarte; destapaste el ordenador, y me dejaste al descubierto de lo que parecía, era un amigo tuyo; ¡lo veo!, tienes fotos de él guardadas en mi base de datos…

Se ven tan tiernos, eran el chico castaño de antes, Sakuma y tu; tu amigo estaba encima del chico castaño, le jalaba la mejilla para que sonriera mientras tú te sentabas a su lado con una mano levantada, haciendo la letra "V"; Sakuma y tú reían abiertamente, mientras que el otro parecía bastante serio, y hasta me atrevería a decir que les había reclamado al momento de tomar la foto por como miraba hacia la cámara.

- P…pero, Genda, ¿Cómo-….no me digas que tú-

- _**Haruna, él es Jirou Sakuma. Un amigo de la infancia – **_cortaste cruzándote de brazos al momento de apartarte de enfrente del monitor para que tu amigo me mirara.

- _¡a…h!...ett…etto_- me escondí detrás de una pestaña entre abierta, ese tal Sakuma da miedo con sus ojos rojos.

- _**Haruna, no seas grosera y saluda a Sakuma – **_me reprimiste al momento de cerrar la pestaña completamente, logrando que mi "escondite" se hiciera inútil – _**el es nuestro amigo, no te haría daño; es buena persona, yo estoy aquí – **_finalizaste con un tono más suave, al momento de sonreírme de manera gentil.

Un sobrecalentamiento se adueño de nuevo de mis mejillas, y poco a poco, salí de detrás de los anaqueles de documentos que tenias guardados como si se tratasen de un protector de pantalla...

El albino se adentro mas en tú apartamento, pasando de la entrada; se paro alado de ti, enfrente del ordenador, mandándome una mirada curiosa, tomo control del mouse y cliqueó sobre mí, acariciando mi cabello y mi ropa, mi cara y mis piernas; yo solo mantenía agarrado el borde de mi suéter, temblando en mi lugar, apretando los ojos por el miedo que me causaban su ojos sobre mi…

- _m…maestro…-_ sollocé sin querer, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, si debo de permanecer quieta, es porque debo de estarlo, no debo de quejarme; pero no sé por qué quería hacerlo.

Y como si se tratase de un grito de auxilio, igual acudiste a ayudarme; empujando al albino con la silla del escritorio para que me "dejara de tocar", como habías dicho…

- l…lo siento, Haruna-chan, pero es que eres idéntic-; digo, eres muy linda – y dicho esto, Sakuma se había sobado detrás de la cabeza, ¿será que mi amo lo habrá golpeado ahí? – mucho gusto en conocerte, eres muy mona – sonrió igual, después de dejar un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas, ¿se habrá enfermado el igual?, mi maestro igual se había puesto rojo hace rato, ¿será una enfermedad contagiosa?, ¡yo igual lo tengo!; buscare sobre eso cuando pueda...

Sera mejor no decirle a mi maestro, no quiero que se preocupe…

- s…si – lo mire con algo de preocupación, al igual que a mi amo – m…mi nombre es Haruna, m..mu…much… mucho gus.. ¡mu…cho gusto! – sonreí, había aprendido una palabra nueva, aunque, no sé qué significa…- a..amo Genda, ¿Qué significa, "¡mucho g…gus…to?" – te pregunte acercándome de nuevo de tu lado de la pantalla.

Te acercaste mas al escritorio, y luego de ofrecerle asiento a mi nuevo amigo, Sakuma; (suspiro) que lindo suena…(rio por lo bajo), me miraste con esa cálida sonrisa que siempre me mandabas, ¡qué alegría!, no estabas molesto conmigo después de todo, pero; ¡ah!, ¿Qué es esta sensación de miedo traspasarme la espalda, me dio justo antes de acordarme que tendre que darte una explicación después de esto; la eh sentido antes, justo antes de que las luces se apagan, y también después de escuchar un "error en el sistema, no podemos operar, Windows se está poniendo en hibernación"; me da tanto….miedo…

- _**"mucho gusto", significa 2 cosas, "mucho" que es algo en exceso, como por ejemplo: - **__¡me siento __tan__ feliz!, __**tan*, significa que es demasiado como para describirlo, por lo que, lo abreviamos diciendo: "mucho ó demasiado" entre otros. Mientras que, "gusto" es un placer, algo que te gusta mucho, como por ejemplo: -**__me gusta tu compañía; __**es algo con lo cual te sientes tranquilo y feliz –**_ me explicaste de una manera algo rara, pero así entendía yo; sabia que te esforzabas por enseñarme lo mejor posible, y es por ese tipo de cosas, por las cuales quiero aprender mas y mas; tanto, que ya no te daré problemas y podremos hablar mas flu-fluidamente.

- _¡w…wua!_ – sonreí –_mi maestro es m…muy inteli…gente_ –

- _**hmp…, no juegues**_ – me correspondiste, algo rojo otra vez.

- ¡yo también soy muy inteligente!, ¡puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Haruna-ch-

- _**¡TU CALLATE, NISIQUIERA SE POR QUE RAYOS ESTAS AQUÍ! – **_contesto mi maestro al momento de casi hechas fuego por la boca.

Sin saber porque, comencé a reír sin control; me parecía muy gracioso lo que veía, y aunque no me gusta cuando mi amo se pone violento, sabía que era juego, como cuando el se pelea, siempre me dice "_**lo siento Haruna, ese tío siempre molesta, pero no te preocupes, estoy jugando**_"…

Y como había dicho, Sakuma-san era sostenido por el cuello de la camiseta por mi amo, mientras que este era agarrado con furia igualmente de su chaqueta…

Me parecía muy gracioso…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Genda pov.**

9:48 pm

Me encuentro de camino a casa, donde Haruna seguramente me está esperando; no importa que el monitor este apagado, ella sigue ahí; dormida, y conociéndola seguramente está preocupada por mi hora de llegada.

Levanto mi muñeca y veo el reloj; ya es tarde…

_Y todo por ese maldito de Sakuma…_

_- Flash back – _

_Me acerque a él de forma brusca; después de todo, estaba a punto de sacar aflate, algo que posiblemente no sería bueno que Haruna recordara…al menos no ahora…._

_- __**hablaremos después**_ –finalicé mirándolo de manera seria para luego volver a mi semblante tranquilo junto a Haruna.

Parecía confundida, pero poco a poco fue ganando confianza con Sakuma; un tanto repentino quizás, pero era de esperarse; después de todo, ellos alguna vez fueron muy buenos amigos…

(suspiro) como decía, Sakuma y yo nos vimos en un café/bar poco después de que termino mi junta; no sabía de que hablaríamos en concreto, solo sabía que mi deber era explicarle lo de Haruna, dejarle claro que no quería que le dijese nada que pareciese sospechoso y con la misma regresar a casa.

Jamás pensé que me tomaría por sorpresa de esa manera…

- tienes que decirle a Kido…- como era de esperarse de alguien tan serio y claro como Sakuma; fue directo al punto poco después de que ordenáramos.

- _**sabes mi respuesta a eso- **_gruñí intentando mantener mi semblante tranquilo; pero sin poder evitar cruzarme de brazos (un viejo habito que tengo desde los 15 años).

- Ahora no me vengas con eso, ya me canse de ser el que defiende a cualquiera de ustedes dos – se limito a solo golpear la mesa con el puño.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, creí que eso sería lo mejor para que mi amigo se tranquilizase, y así fue; poco a poco, Sakuma se relajo.

- Ella….es ella ¿verdad? – su pregunta me sorprendió, mas permanecí inerte en mi asiento.

- _**Si, es ella; ó por lo menos parte de su alma…**_-

- ¡¿CÓMO QU-…¿a que te refieres con "parte de su alma"? – bajo un poco la voz al notar que unos hombres nos observaban por encima del hombro en la barra.

Me voltee en mi silla para mirarlos con el debido interés que se merecían, y volviendo a mi asunto, pensé en lo que le contestaría a mi amigo.

- _**digo "parte", porque cierto idiota, que te presentare después….; le ah borrado la memoria…para cuando llegue apenas sabia su nombre… - **_conteste deteniéndome un poco en el transcurso de la frase, sabiendo cómo había sido Sakuma con Haruna, el rumbo de la oración no estaba tomando una buena dirección y para cuando me di cuenta; había dicho más de lo necesario…

Los ojos del albino se oscurecieron, tornándose de un rojo vino (cosa que también puede hacer Yuto desde que éramos pequeños; aparentemente solo pasa cuando se molestan…).

- _**no de nuevo… - **_murmure resignado; no había de otra, tendría que usar eso…- _**¿Qué?, ¿Qué esos idiotas pelean como nenas en bikini? – **_levante la voz sobre mi hombro para que los hombres que precisamente nos miraban se acercaran- ¡_**lo se (hip), son unos imbéciles, jamás te ganaran! - **_me fingí borracho para que se acercasen mas; y…..

La cena estaba servida…

- ¡oye, tu!, ¡¿imbéciles? ¡A ver si nos lo dices a nosotros de frente! – dijo uno de los tres, tomando a mi amigo del hombro para voltearlo hacia él.

El montón de idiotas se limitaban a provocar a Sakuma, lo insultaban y jugaban con su cabello como un pelotón de niños malcriados; yo solo me limite a beber de mi café.

Estaba esperando pacientemente a que lo dejara salir, pero para cuando me di cuenta; los hombres que antes estaban parados frente a mí, se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

Para los que se quieran enfrentar a Sakuma en un futuro, no se los recomiendo cuando este molesto; es especialista en jiu jitsu…lo había aprendido apenas había entrado a la preparatoria; y se había graduado en la maestría al salir de la universidad.

Reí por lo bajo, una vez, había derribado a mas de 16 personas en un torneo que había tenido, y esa misma noche habíamos noqueado a 2 chicos mas entre los dos por que se habían intentado propasar con Haruna, me pregunto si abran visto el enorme trofeo que traía consigo mi amigo en las manos… (Pero eso es otra historia)…

- ¡DEJEN DE JODER, IMBECILES HIJOS DE-

- _**déjalos ya, Sakuma. No valen la pena…- **_respondí tranquilamente a lo que el otro solo se volteo hacia mí con rabia.

- ¿y se puede saber desde cuando tienes a Haruna ahí?, ¡MAS VALE QUE ME CONTESTES! ¡NO!, ¡IREMOS AHORA MISMO Y LE DIREMOS A KIDO! - me tomo del cuello de la camiseta notoriamente cabreado.

- _**no iremos con Kido, no le diré nada… ¡ y mas vale que tu tampoco le digas!- **_me zafe del agarre, levantándome bruscamente de mi lugar.

- ¿ES AMENAZA? – me miro con una frialdad extrema; la última vez que me había visto así había sido después del accidente…

- _**no, solo quiero tiempo- **_ le respondi volviéndome a sentar.

- ¿tiempo?, ¡¿tiempo?, ¡Kido lleva mas de 8 años solo! –

- _**¡lo se!, pero-…!¿quieres escucharme? ¡ya, Sakuma, respira! ¡estas histérico! –**_ me comenzaba a exasperar, y eso no seria bueno…

- ¿Qué, acaso me vas a decir que esa que está en tu computadora no es su hermana?, ¿sabes lo doloroso que es perder a alguien que quieres y no volverle a ver jamás? – me reprimió cabreándose aun mas de lo normal, tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo escarlata– te lo pongo así de simple, ¡TE EXIJO QUE LE DIGAS A KIDO QUE TIENES A SU HERMANA EN TU ORDEN- ya no aguante, le di un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, logrando que por lo menos reaccionase.

El tiempo paso, el silencio perduro y los dos no nos movimos de nuestros lugares; era la 4 taza de café que me servían y ya necesitaba irme; pero justo para cuando page mi parte de la cuenta, Sakuma se decidió a hablar.

- de todas maneras….- en ningún momento me dirigió la mirada - ¿para qué quieres el tiempo?

Medite un momento mi respuesta, levantándome de mi lugar; pero poco después de unos minutos fue lo que me llevo a una simple conclusión.

- _**la traeré de vuelta…-**_ apreté los puños- _**Sakuma, no estoy jugando; tengo la nueva oportunidad de traerla de regreso. No pienso darle la espalda… - **_

No recibí respuesta, y como dicen, "el silencio otorga" ó aclara; lo que venga primero; en mi caso, solo opte por darme la vuelta y retirarme; pero para cuando ya estaba en la entrada una mano en mi hombro me tomo pro sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué tu-…,Genda - mascullo con la mirada baja- ..de acuerdo, te ayudare, pero no pienso perderme de otro día sin Haruna-chan, iré a tu departamento cada vez que tenga la oportunidad – y por fin me mostro sus ojos, rojos rubí como normalmente eran.

- **Sakuma… - **si bien no había cambiado mucho en estos años, algo me decía que yo tampoco era la excepción, tenía que tener la cara más impactada del universo en esos momentos; y no era para menos, Sakuma era el manager de Kido, ocultarle algo así….debía de ser un gran esfuerzo de su parte – _**gracias… - **_sonreí sinceramente.

- por este tipo de cosas es por las que somos amigos, ¿o no? – me correspondió.

- _**idiota, mas te vale no intentar hacer nada extraño a Haruna, ¿entendiste?**_

- ¡¿Qué?,!que yo recuerde de entre los dos, TÚ, eras el mas pervertido, maldito gato!

Estoy seguro de que una de mis venas salto sobre mi frente; ¿pervertido YO?.

- _**¡cállate, estúpido pingüinito! ¡¿ "Que yo recuerde"?, ¡que yo recuerde- NADA!, ¡¿será acaso que tengo que recordarte quien era el que quería ver las bragas de las chicas del instituto al ponernos en el ducto de ventilación después de deportes, Maldito sexoso?...**_

- ¡¿NANI?

- fin flash back-

Y apenas me pude ir antes de que se pusiera otra vez histérico; maldición…

- _**Espera un poco mas….es solo cuestión de tiempo…. Haruna**_

Fin Genda pov.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Y EH AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!; LO HICE LO MAS LARGO QUE PUDE PERO SIN QUITAR EL SUSPENSO! ^^ MUAJAJAJAJAAJA

ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO!; POR FAVOR, COMENTEN LO QUE GUSTEN O,,W,,O

CUIDENSE MUCHO SI? BYE BYE!

ATTO:MISHA-CHAN!


End file.
